legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P13/Transcript
(The heroes are seen facing off against Torshul, who is seen covered in armor and spikes) Cloe: What did he do? Garrick: He's killed too many people. He's consumed so much biomass that it allowed him to reach his final stage! Torshul: And you won't be the first to see it! Once I'm rid of you, my children will have nothing standing between them and the rest of this Multiverse. And when this realm falls, the Omniverse will be the next thing to go! Seris: We won't let you! Daniel: This is where you fall Torshul! Toshul: Heh. I'd like to see you heroes try. (Tendrils stretch out from Torshul's back, rushing toward the heroes who dodge them and slice them down) Brody: You're going down Torshul! Torshul: I don't think so Ranger. (A tendril wraps around Brody's leg and slams him into the ground before throwing him into the wall) Torshul: It is you who dies tonight. (Torshul turns and sees Seris coming up, sword ready. Seris stabs for his heart, but the blade breaks on impact) Seris: What?! (A tendril wraps around Seris's waist and neck before he is pulled in close) Torshul: You've just made your last mistake boy! (Torshul's tendrils begin to squeeze tight, causing Seris to gasp for air as he chokes) Torshul: I will destroy everything you've protected! (Torshul feels him getting shot from several Blaster shots. He looks at David Daniel and Cloe all shoot at him) David: BRODY!! LEVI!! WE NEED EXTRA POWER!!! Brody: *Gets up* Right! LION FIRE ARMOR MODE!! *Goes Lion Fire Mode* Levi: SUPERSTAR MODE! *Goes Superstar Mode* (The two brothers rush up to Torshul who is being shot from one, while the Brody and Levi approache the other. He grabs Seris with his hand chucks them at David and friends as he uses his tendrils to pull himself upword to avoid the brothers) Brody: Hey come back here! (Torshul roars as a group of Targhul rush out and growl at the heroes) Kotoko: His kids are here! Lexi: Look out for the spiders! Don't let them eat you or they'll try to turn you into a Targhul! Juniper: The Spiders do what?!? (The Targhul roar before they rush toward the heroes who manage to slice through most of them) Torshul: ENOUGH! (Torshul suddenly lands between the group, sending off a huge shockwave, The shock was pushes the heroes back as they look surprise) Masaru: Holy crap he's strong!! Torshul: You heroes have hurt my children for the last time!! (Torshul sends his tendrils which wraps around the heroes' neck as he tries strangle them. Masaru however, grab one as it strangles him and lights his hands on fire. Torshul screams as he jumps away pulling his tendrils back from the heroes) Jane: *Coughs* Whoa! You guys see that? Torshul THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!! Brody: So he hates fire huh!? This works out good! Garrick: This is good to know but can we get enough fire to put him down? Torshul: I won't give you the satisfaction! (Torshul runs for Levi) Daniel: LEVI LOOK OUT! (Torshul bites down on Levi's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain) Torshul: Mmm, delicious. (Levi falls to the ground holding onto his shoulder before Torshul stands above him) Torshul: Sorry it had to be this way Ranger, but you'll make a tasty appetizer. Seris: NO! (Seris charges Torshul and rams his sword into his chest hard enough to penetrate the armor) Torshul: *Inhuman screech* WHAT IS THIS?!?!? (Seris uses the sword to spread ice all around Torshul's armor. As his armor is covered in ice, Seris pushes him back. As Torshul is shocked, David rushes up and throws a powerful punch, that not only pushes Torshul though a wall but shatters his armor) Nathan: THAT GOT HIM!! (The heroes gather around the hole in the wall before they are shocked to hear demented laughter coming from inside) Torshul: It's raining, it's pouring, carnage is starting. (With a loud inhuman roar, a large mass of tendrils and flesh emerge from the hole as the tendrils surround the heroes and rush in with sharp tips) Garrick: AH SHIT! (Garrick forms a protective barrier around the heroes as the tendrils bang on the exterior) Seris: What do we do now? (Garrick notices a strange door in the wall. Garrick recognizes it as a furnace opening) Garrick: I have a plan. Brody: What is it? Garrick: See that furnace? If we can find a way to lure him in and shut it, we could power it up and burn both of them to ash. Seris: Pretty dark don't you think? Garrick: What choice do we have? Besides, Leon's too far gone to save from his influence. It's this or nothing. Daniel: We have no choice. Let's do it! (The barrier drops as the tendrils retreat back into the hole as Torshul jumps out, his armor having regenerated) Torshul: It's over heroes! (Torshul roars, causing three Demolishers to drop from the ceiling are roar in response) Seris: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! (The Demolosihers roar as they charge) Garrick: SPLIT UP INTO GROUPS AND TAKE OUT ONE OF THOSE FREAKS!!! (As the groups try to deal with the Demolishers, Marion tries to turn the fernace on with her powers. Nathan notices this and moves to protect her. He sees a Demolisher near and release water at it, which distract to allow Nagisa to freeze it) Cloe: *Trying to run away* I STILL HATE THESE GIANTS SO MUCH!!! (Garrick blasts one with a psy beam, shattering it's armor before blasting it through the chest, killing it. Daniel and Seris deal with another before it knocks them both down. It then grabs Daniel's leg and lifts him up as it's mouth spreads open like a blooming flower.) Seris: Hold on! (Seris freezes the arm of the Demolisher and slices it with his sword, shattering the entire arm and freeing Daniel who proceeds to shoot it through it's open mouth) Daniel: Thanks man! Seris: Anytime! Cloe: *Comes over* Glad to see you two are getting along. Garrick: Now we gotta deal with him! Torshul: *Starts to step out of the hole* I'M COMING FOR YOU!! (As he steps out the heroes see the furnace turns on) Lexi: LOOK ITS ON!! Jack: Let's shove that freak in! Torshul: NOT SO FAST! (The heroes rush Torshul before he pushes them away with a loud roar. Cloe rushes him with a sword but he is able to counter it) Torshul: Nice try! (Torshul rams his bladed arm into Cloe's stomach before throwing her down) Seris: NO! (Seris rushes Torshul, catching him off guard before the two fall into the furnace) Garrick: SERIS NO! (Inside the furnace, the fire has yet to ignite as the two struggle inside, however Torshul's flesh is seen slightly spasming around as the heat gets to him) Torshul: If I'm gonna go out, you're going with me! Seris: You see Torshul, I would...But. (Seris's skin flakes away to reveal a ice creature in his place that shatters. The real Seris then closes the furnace door as Torshul runs over and looks at him out the window) Torshul: YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE DOOMED YOUR RACE FOR THE WORST! Seris: Heh, well then, have a nice life parasite. (Seris walks away and picks up Cloe before the furnace overloads as the heroes escape the hive. Torshul is seen as his form burns away, leaving Leon as he screams out before being engulfed in flame before the furnace and the entire nest explode. Scenes of soldiers surrounded by Targhuls are shown as the Targhuls fall dead as the biomass around the city dissolves. The soldiers cheer in response) (The heroes all step out as they hear the cheers) Tempest: Looks like we won. Juniper: So... Its over? No more zombies? Garrick: Nope. Torshul was the source of all Targhuls. Without him, they'll all die. Lexi: That's good... *Looks at the city* What a perfect sight for this victory. Jack: You did great today Lexi. Lexi: Thanks Jack. Cloe: Guys... I'm still bleeding... Seris: Ah right. *Hands Cloe to Daniel* All yours man. Daniel: *To Seris* Thanks. *To Cloe* Don't worry Cloe. We'll get you back to base and healed up. Brody: Levi, how are you doing? (Levi holds onto his bite wound) Levi: I should be fine bro. Seris: Are you sure? That is technically a zombie bite. Levi: I don't feel any different. Seris: Alright, if you insist. (The heroes walk off. It then zooms into Levi's shoulder as a tiny worm emerges from the bite and lands on the ground and crawls into a small hole in the ground, burrowing down out of sight. It then cuts to the heroes watching a news broadcast about the situation) News anchor: The situation was quickly handled by both local heroes and local military forces arriving on scene to combat the Targhul threat. So far, over 40,000 have been wounded in the invasion while another 120,000 were killed. A current unknown amount however remain missing. Seris: Jesus, I feel like we could've done better at that. Garrick: At least they're finally gone. (Cloe comes out with banages around her waist with Daniel and Marion staying close) Seris: Hey glad to see you up. Cloe: Yeah... Still hurts a little though. Mick: Well you can relax knowing the Targhuls are no more. Rex: Yeah... All those who fall can rest. Garrick: There's still the Shadows to deal with. Seris: We'll be ready for them. Cloe: Wow Seris. I'm so surprised by how much you changed. Tempest: Indeed. You were so against us all now you seem to like us. Seris: Yeah.. I guess I do. I think my time with you guys has taught me a few things. David: Well then. Guess we can officially call you one of us. (Everyone agree with David as Seris smiles, happy that he is considered part of the group. Meanwhile in the Shadowrealm... Bwynraya is seen watching the fight with Torshul from earlier, seems happy with the results) Bwynraya: Good. The Targhul's are gone. Those things had no place in the Omniverse. And the heroes are becoming better with each fight. I knew I saw potential in them. The next time we fight, it will be a fight with having. (A Shadow Troopers approaches her) Shadow Trooper: Excuse me ma'am? Sorry to disturb you. Bwynraya: You may speak. Shadow Trooper: Lord Alkorin and Captain Andrak wish to see you. Bwynraya: Affirmative. (The soldier leaves as Bwynraya heads to Alkorin's throne room) Andrak: There she is. Bwynraya: You requested me? Alkorin: Yes Lieutenant. I'm sure you've heard the news? Bwynraya: Yes sir, the Targhuls are gone. Alkorin: Not that Bwyn, there's something else. Bwynraya:.... Andrak: Does she not know about Specter? Bwynraya: Has something happened? Alkorin: Specter is dead. Bwynraya: !! What??? Alkorin: Yes. One of the heroes. They attacked his outpost and freed the fire child Masaru. Bwynraya:.... *Lowers her head* That is ashame... Specter was a valuable soldier to your conquest my lord. Alkorin: Indeed. But his memory lives on in our troops. Andrak: Plus, we've already taken measures to take care of the heroes, right my king? Alkorin: Yes, The Dark Rangers are ready for briefing whenever you are Captain. Andrak: I look forward to it. Bwynraya: Sir, we can't hit them so soon! Andrak: *sigh* Again with the doubting! Alkorin: Andrak, go ahead to your Rangers, I'll deal with this one. (Andrak nods before leaving to meet with his Rangers as Alkorin steps up to Bwynraya) Alkorin: This battle is mine Lieutenant, and mine alone. Only I have the authority to decide what we do to these worms. If you so much as interfere with our plan, I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you. Bwynraya: It's not the way my lord! They're not ready! Alkorin: Well, if you think they need help, why don't you go join them? You seem to be the only one who shares their sense of honor. Bwynraya: What!? My lord how could you entertain such thought!? My loyalty is to you and you alone! I'd never betray you! Alkorin: Then consider this a loyalty test. You will work along side Andrak and attack the heroes. You will show no mercy and you defeat them. Am I understood Lieutenant? Bwynraya:..... *Sighs and puts her fist to her heart and bow* I shall ready my troops my lord. The heroes will be defeated. I swear it on the entire empire, we will be victorious. Alkorin: Good. Now then, head down to Andrak's meeting. I have to go...attend to the Multiversal Government officials. Bwynraya: Yes sir. (Alkorin nods and leaves the throne room, leaving Bwynraya behind) Bwynraya:... Join the heroes...? How could he suggest that? Does he truly think I am not devoted to the cause? I would never turn my back on him. .... Would I? (Bwynraya remembers something Andrak did recently) Bwynraya: That animal... He's worse then the Targhul... He has no right to serve as our emperor's right hand. And yet he allows him to continue his actions... Why? (Bwynraya starts to think of the good things the heroes do) Bwynraya: What.... What am I thinking...? These thoughts... (She keeps thinking of both sides of this war) Bwynraya: ...I swore my loyalty to my king... And yet... Am I really considering this? Do I dare turn on my king and join the Protectors and Knights...? (Bwynraya lets these thoughts swim for a moment til she slapped herself) Bwynraya: NO!! FOCUS YOU FOOL! You are forever loyal to the great Shadow King Alkorin! You will NEVER betray him! (Bwynraya starts heading to Andrak's meeting) Bwynraya: I just hope Andrak doesn't go over the line again with this attack. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts